Lamb to the slaughter
by Skovko
Summary: Roman has spent two months getting close to Bunty and earn her trust. All this time she's had no idea it's been a job to him and he's about to deliver her as planned. In all this time he didn't count on falling for her, and now he's forced to make a choice. Her or his gang.
1. Big, bad wolf

Roman kept glancing at the woman next to him in the car. The strawberry blonde with the jade green eyes that he had spent two months getting close to. Not as close as he wanted. It was clear she wasn't ready to let another man into her life. He couldn't blame her when he knew her ex. She didn't know all the things he knew. He had tracked her down and befriended her. A task that had been hard since she didn't trust anyone but he had somehow made it through her walls.

She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Those big, soft curls suited her face. He had fantasies about her. More than he cared to admit even to himself. He wasn't supposed to fall for her. He kept telling himself that it was nothing but lust. There wasn't anything deeper behind it. She was attractive and he was horny. That was all. In the end, he would never act on it. That wasn't his job.

He could lie all he wanted to himself. It didn't take away from all the times he thought about turning the car around and not taking her to the destination. Her hell. A hell she was yet to know about. She thought he was taking her somewhere for a surprise. She sure would be surprised but not in a good way.

And suddenly the house was there in front of him. He couldn't do anything but park the car and look up at the old house that looked abandoned and with no neighbors within miles. He had done what he was supposed to. He had taken her there. Like a lamb to the slaughter which was ironic since he had looked up her name and learned that it meant lamb in English.

"Bunty," he whispered.  
"Yes?" She asked.

He hadn't meant to speak her name. He turned his head and looked at her. Soaked in her beauty one last time before it would be taken away from him. He needed to remember her like this before her face started looking differently. She truly was an innocent lamb, and he was about to become another big, bad wolf in her life.

"What is this place?" She asked.  
"A haunted house attraction," he lied. "Come on, it's gonna be fun."  
"It doesn't look like a haunted house. Shouldn't there be be some sort of decorations and people outside to welcome us?" She asked.

He wanted to come clean. He wanted to tell her that inside those walls waited another wolf. A wolf she knew. A wolf she had escaped. He knew eyes were watching them from the windows. If he let her go now, his ass would be on the line instead. It was too late to make up a lie about her disappearing.

"Come on, Bunty," he said.

He stepped out of the car before she could argue with him. He took a few steps forward and looked up at the house. He heard her step out of the car too. Leaves crunched under her feet as she walked up to him. Dead leaves being broken. There was something symbolic in all of this. He walked towards the house and she followed beside him. He could tell she felt uneasy. As if she would suddenly turn and run away. He had to come up with some sort of lie that she would buy. Just for another minute until he had her inside the house.

"I'm thinking about buying this house. I like the peace and quiet out here," he said.  
"Buy it? I thought it was a haunted house," she said.

He knew he had messed up. He should have stuck with the first lie. She stopped walking and stared at him.

"Come on," he said.

She looked bewildered. It was clear what little trust he had built up with her over the last two months was suddenly crumbling. She took a step backwards.

"Roman, what's going on?" She asked. "What's inside that house? Is someone in there?"

There was nothing else left to do. He had to do the one thing he really didn't want to do. He had to put his hands on her and force her. Without warning he grabbed her and pulled her towards the house. She started kicking and screaming but she was no match for his strength. Despite his heart breaking for her, he had to do this. He had to deliver her.

He opened the door and dragged her inside. He pulled her to the room where his leader was waiting. He threw her down on the floor. She landed in front of a pair of feet. She looked up to see Baron's smirking face. She crawled backwards over the floor until her back connected with Roman's legs. She was caught. She looked up at Roman and all he saw on her face was fear.

"How could you do this to me?" She asked lowly.

He didn't answer. He had no answer to give. Instead Baron stepped in and took over.

"Because I told him to," Baron said.

Baron grabbed her and yanked her up from the floor. Roman stood there and watched as she struggled against Baron. Again she had no chance of escaping. Soon her hands were tied together and placed in a chain above her head while she sat on her knees on the floor. Baron grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him.

"Did you miss me, darling?" Baron asked.

She didn't say anything. He smirked at her and continued.

"As you can see, I got out of jail. I'm very disappointed in you. I know you talked to the police," Baron said.  
"I didn't," Bunty said.  
"Liar!" Baron yelled.

Baron's voice was loud enough to make Roman jump in surprise. Baron let go of Bunty and straightened his back. He started pulling his belt out of his pants.

"It's a good thing you never had any interest in meeting my gang or you would have met Roman. I could use that," Baron smirked. "I'm very angry with you, Bunty. You're gonna feel all my wrath. I can't tell you how long I'll keep you here but I'll make damn sure you're gonna be too ugly and broken for any man to ever wanna touch you again once I'm done. I lasted eight months in jail because of you. Let's see if you can last eight months with me before your body gives up and dies on you."

Baron looked towards Roman, still with that smirk planted on his face.

"Do you wanna stay and watch?" Baron asked.  
"No, I'm gonna go punch the bag for a bit," Roman said.

Really Roman just wanted out of that room. He didn't wanna see what Baron was planning on doing to Bunty. Roman walked out of the room and heard Baron's belt connect with Bundy's back, followed by her scream of pain. Roman started walking faster. Her screams followed him to the small homemade gym. He closed the door and turned up the volume of the music to drown out her voice before slamming his fists into the punching bag as hard as he could again and again.

"This is your fault!" He growled at himself. "All your fucking fault!"

He kept punching until the door opened and Seth stepped inside. If Seth got near him in that moment, he would punch Seth too. Feeling bones break under his knuckles would be so much better in that moment. Seth stepped over to the stereo and turned off the music. Roman listened. There were no screams filling the air.

"What?" Roman barked.  
"Baron wants us to clean up," Seth said.  
"Can't you figure out how to do that on your own?" Roman asked.  
"The room, yes. But I'm not allowed to touch her apparently. Only you are," Seth said.

That changed everything. Roman wasn't sure why Baron had suddenly put up that rule. Somewhere he was scared of what he might find.

"Where is she?" Roman asked.  
"Still where he left her. He told me to tell you to take care of her so that she's ready again tomorrow," Seth said.

Roman followed Seth back to the room. He swallowed hard when he stepped inside and saw her still on her knees with her hands above her head. Her blouse had been ripped off her and was thrown in a corner. She still had her jeans and bra on. Her head hung low and he couldn't see for her long hair if her eyes were opened or closed. He walked up to the chain and started freeing her.

"You're lucky," Seth said.  
"Why?" Roman asked.  
"You got to spend two months with her. She's a fox," Seth licked his lips. "Do you think Baron will let us fuck her?"  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Roman growled.  
"I don't mean right now. Later down the line when he grows tired of this game. Maybe we can take over and help him out that way," Seth said.  
"Keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself, boy!" Roman snerred. "Hire a prostitute if you have any sick fantasies you want to live out."

Roman lifted Bunty up and carried her out of the room. Far away from Seth and anything that could hurt her. He knew it had to hurt no matter how he carried her but she didn't make a single sound. He carried her to another room where he had a small medical station set up. He put her down on the table on her side so she wouldn't have to lie on her back that was a bloody mess after Baron's belt.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay," he said. "Fuck this!"

He kicked the trash can in a rage before getting himself under control. He had to take care of her. She couldn't count on anyone else in this house to do so. He wetted a cloth and turned around. To his surprise she was pushing herself up to sit.

"No, no. Stay down. Don't try to move. You might feel dizzy," he said.

Defiantly she sat up and swung her legs out from the table. She kept her head down to avoid eye contact. He stepped behind her and started cleaning her back. Small whimpers left her but she didn't ask him to stop. After washing the blood away, he tended to her wounds. She whimpered louder at that but he had to keep going. Finally he was done, and he stepped up in front of her.

"Can you look at me?" He asked.

She slowly raised her head. It was red from crying but so far Baron hadn't touched it. She still looked like she had earlier in the car before he forced her into the house.

"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Don't you think you've lied enough already?" She asked.  
"I'm not lying. I really am sorry," he said.  
"I don't care," she said. "Do whatever you have to do to me but never speak to me again. It's better that way. I don't wanna hear anything you have to say."  
"I can't say I blame you," he sighed. "I gotta take you to your room now."

He gently grabbed her arm but she yanked it free and got down from the table.

"I can walk on my own!" She hissed. "Just tell me where to go."  
"Make a right," he said.

He took her to a room that had nothing in there but a bed and a bucket to use as toilet. There was a window in the room but it couldn't open. Even if it could, Baron had put bars in front of it. There was no way she could escape.

Roman lingered in the door as he watched her walk over to the bed. He was hoping she would turn around and look at him. She didn't. Instead she laid down on her side with her back against the door and curled up in a ball. The last thing he saw was her damaged back before he closed and locked the door to what was now her prison cell.


	2. Boiling water

Roman stepped out in the kitchen next day. Baron, Seth and Corey were already there eating breakfast. Roman grabbed a few pieces of toast and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and started eating his bread.

"You don't want anything on it?" Seth asked.  
"What's it to you?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing," Seth shrugged. "It just seems weird to eat bread without anything."  
"Mind your own fucking business, boy!" Roman growled.  
"Wow," Baron chuckled. "What's gotten into you this morning?"

Roman forced the final piece of bread down and looked at Baron.

"Last night Seth told me he wants to fuck Bunty," Roman said.  
"He what?" Baron snapped his eyes to Seth. "Are you planning on touching what's mine?"  
"No, it's not like that," Seth tried defending himself. "I just figured later down the line you might need our help with her."

Baron yanked Seth up from the chair and slammed the smaller man back first down on the table. Baron kept holding Seth down while he leaned over him.

"You don't ever touch what's mine!" Baron yelled. "If I catch you near her without my permission, I'm gonna start with collecting your fingers until you have none left to touch her with."  
"I won't touch her! I promise!" Seth yelled.  
"I know you won't," Baron ran his tongue over his teeth. "If I need help with punishing her, I'll ask for it. You don't ever offer yourself or run your mouth like that to Roman or anyone else. And if I for some strange reason do need your help, it sure as hell won't be your dick that gets to touch her."

Baron let go of Seth and straightened his back before looking at Roman.

"Fix her a plate. I'm sure you know what she likes," Baron said.

Roman knew. He might only have known her for two months but she had shared a lot of information about herself over those two months. Nothing major like having dated a gang leader, but small information about what she liked and disliked. He quickly fixed her a plate of food and followed Baron to her room. They stepped inside and found her sitting on the bed. She had kicked off her shoes at one point but her jeans was still on.

"Breakfast," Baron said.  
"I'm not hungry," Bunty said.  
"You'll eat," Baron said. "Or I will force feed you. I don't care if you fucking choke on it. I'll get it down your throat."

Roman placed the breakfast down next to her and stepped back to Baron. The two men watched as she ate the food in silence. Not once did she look up at them. She concentrated on getting through the breakfast.

"Good girl," Baron mocked. "Take off your pants."  
"Why?" Roman asked.  
"I don't need a reason. She knows that," Baron looked at Bunty again. "Take off your fucking pants, Bunty!"

Bunty stood up and took off her jeans. Roman watched her standing there in a set of syrup brown underwear. So many times he had fantasized about her in her underwear and naked. He never thought he would experience it like this.

"Just like I remember," Baron smirked. "Okay, let's get to the play room. Get her there, Roman."

Baron walked out of the room. Roman held out his hand and sighed. Bunty walked past him and followed behind Baron without a word. It wasn't until they reached the room that Baron turned around and realized she was following without being forced. Roman was walking behind her.

"Quick learner," Baron chuckled. "Not that I'm gonna go easy on you because you obey but you do make it so much easier for me."

Baron grabbed Bunty and pushed her over to the chain that was still hanging from the ceiling.

"Down on your knees," Baron ordered.  
"Do you need my help with anything else?" Roman asked.  
"No, I'm good," Baron answered. "Me and Bunty are just gonna catch up."

Baron ran his knuckles down Bunty's face as a threat.

"Aren't we, darling?" Baron smirked.  
"I didn't talk to the police," Bunty said.  
"But you did," Baron said. "There was a secret witness. I know it was you."  
"It wasn't me," Bunty said. "I swear, Baron. I'm not that stupid. I wouldn't dare do that. I'm fucking scared of you. You know that. I just wanted out of the relationship but I never talked to the police."

Roman left the room. He had a feeling Bunty wasn't lying. Once he tracked her down, he learned that she wasn't under any police protection. She had tried to keep her name, address and phone number a secret but she had messed up. She wasn't a professional. She hadn't even changed her name. She had just moved, gotten a new phone number and somehow hoped it would be enough. Roman walked out in the kitchen where Seth and Corey no longer were. He took out his phone and called his cousin Jimmy. Jimmy was a way better hacker than Roman.

"What's up, dog?" Jimmy answered the phone.  
"I need your help," Roman said.  
"With what?" Jimmy asked.  
"I need the name of the witness in Baron Corbin's case," Roman answered. "Can you do that?"  
"I can try. No promises but if there's a way in, I'll find it. I'll contact you once I know something," Jimmy said.  
"Thank you," Roman said.

Roman hung up, poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. He disappeared into daydreaming about Bunty like he had done many times before. He was ripped out of his thoughts when someone entered the kitchen. He looked up at Baron, then down at his coffee. It was cold. He had been daydreaming for a long time apparently. He looked up at Baron again who was filling the kettle with water.

"You're not a tea drinker," Roman said.  
"It's not for me," Baron said. "Why is your coffee cold?"  
"I think I fell asleep," Roman chuckled. "Long day yesterday."  
"I can't ever thank you enough for what you've done," Baron said.  
"Are you absolutely sure she turned you in for beating up that guy?" Roman asked.  
"Positive," Baron answered. "And I did fucking eight months for putting that little piss-ant straight."  
"You almost killed him," Roman reminded Baron.  
"And police took my knuckle buster. I really liked that thing," Baron said.

The kettle clicked to indicate the water was boiled. Baron grabbed the kettle and winked at Roman before walking out of the kitchen. Roman's jaw dropped. He jumped up from the chair and ran to the hallway to see Baron turn into the room where Bunty was chained up.

Roman stood frozen in the spot. He couldn't imagine Baron go that far to pour boiling water over Bunty. Her scream suddenly tore through the hallway. Roman took a step backwards before spinning around and running for the gym.

He turned up the volume of the stereo only to turn it back down right away. Her screams eccoed through the halls while he started punching the bag as if he was trying to kill someone with his bare hands. He punched so hard that his knuckles started bleeding. He didn't care. He deserved to feel pain for playing his part in this sick thing. Her screams eventually died, and Seth came in to find him.

"We need to clean up," Seth said.

There was another tone in Seth's voice than this morning. A more humble one. Seth was scared. He had learned not to question anyone higher up in the gang.

"It doesn't look good in there. It stinks too," Seth said.

Roman growled and pushed Seth aside. He hurried through the house and into the room. Bunty was still chained like the day before. Her head was hanging low and there was vomit on the floor. The pain from the boiling water had actually made her vomit. Roman walked over and tilted her head up. There was dried vomit on her chin as well. Her eyes were closed but he could hear in her breathing she was awake.

"Fucking hell!" Roman growled.  
"It's disgusting," Seth said.  
"Shut up!" Roman snarled. "Just shut up and clean this place!"

Roman looked at her back. It looked bad. As if the whipping the night before hadn't been enough, the boiling water had left her skin looking even worse. If she came out of this place alive, she would bear the scars forever. He unchained her and lifted her up. She cried out in pain. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to carry on despite hurting her. He needed to get her to the medical room and take care of her. He carried her there and placed her down on her stomach on the table.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I'm so fucking sorry, Bunty."

He wasn't a doctor. He didn't know a lot about healing people. What little he knew, he had taught himself. Since he was the only one in the house that could stitch together a wound, Baron had made Roman be in charge of anything medical. Roman had made this room what it was. He ran around and wetted cloths with cold water in an attempt to cool down her burning back. She cried out everytime he touched it.

"I have to, baby girl," he said. "I know it hurts. I'm so fucking sorry."

He managed to dry her face of vomit as well. She didn't look as beautiful anymore as she had done one day earlier. Baron was slowly breaking her down as he had promised.

"I'm gonna take care of you," he said.  
"Leave," she whispered.  
"I won't do that," he said. "I know you don't believe me but I never wanted any of this."


	3. Broken humans

Roman and Bunty had spent many hours in his little, homemade medical room. Eventually she had become more and more awake. He had gotten her up to sit. He had made her drink and eat something. She looked a bit better.

"Why did you do this to me?" She asked.  
"I don't know," he answered.

He looked down for a few seconds. He was ashamed of himself, of what he had become, and of what he had been part of doing. He looked up again and found her eyes watching him. They were screaming of betrayal. He had betrayed her.

"I used to think this gang meant something when I was younger. We were supposed to be a brotherhood protecting each other. Baron grew darker over the years, and we all just went along for the ride. He didn't change from day to day. One day I woke up and realized how fucked up it all had become," he said.  
"But you didn't leave," she said.  
"I didn't leave," he sighed. "I could just disappear. And I probably should. I got the money to survive. It's just a hard step to take."  
"I did it," she said.  
"That makes you more brave than me," he smiled sadly.

The door swung open and Baron stepped inside. Roman wanted to wrap his arms around Bunty and protect her. Instead he just stood there.

"I need her in the play room," Baron said.  
"Hasn't she gone through enough today?" Roman asked.  
"It's never gonna be enough," Baron smirked. "But don't worry. I'm gonna go easy on her. Get her in there."

Before Roman could react, Bunty stood up on her own and walked past both men. She walked slowly due to all the pain but she made it to the play room on her own.

"This is why I wanted her in the first place. She's always so eager to please," Baron said.  
"Or just scared to say no," Roman said.  
"Same deal to me," Baron chuckled.

Baron walked into the play room while Roman walked back to the small gym. His knuckles shouldn't be taking more damage today but he didn't know what else to do. If her screams started sounding through the house again, he needed a distraction.

Baron chained Bunty like he had done twice before. She sat on her knees and watched him as he stepped in front of her. He looked down at her with that cold look in her eyes she knew all too well. He opened his jeans and pulled his dick out.

"I've missed you, darling," he said. "Open up. And don't be so stupid to even think to bite. You know what I'll do to you if you do."

He grabbed her face and forced his dick into her mouth. He kept pushing in further for each thrusts. He heard her gag around him but he didn't stop. He didn't for one second think that she would throw up over his dick but that was exactly what she did. He took a step back and looked horrified at his crotch and pants covered in vomit.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

He backhanded her. Her head turned to the side. He grabbed it and forced it back. Her lip was already split but it wasn't enough for him. He threw three punches at her, aiming for her mouth each time to punish her for not being able to control herself.

"Seth! Roman!" He yelled. "Fucking clean up this place!"

Roman looked towards the door. He hadn't punched the bag yet. He walked over to the door and saw Seth step out of another room.

"Baron said..." Seth started.  
"I heard him," Roman said.

Roman walked towards the play room. He was scared of what he might find. Only a short time had passed and he hadn't heard her scream. Baron came walking out with an angry look on his face. He passed them without a word.

"Did she vomit on him?" Seth asked.  
"It looked like it," Roman said.

The two men stepped into the room. There was vomit on the floor. Bunty had her head up. She watched Roman as he stepped over to her. He examined her face quickly.

"What did he do to you?" He asked.

She kept her lips pressed together in a hard line. He unchained her and helped her up. This time he didn't need to carry her. They walked together to the medical room. She sat up on the table. He stepped up to her and leaned down to look at her face again. She spat him in the face. He took a step back in horror when he realized why she had kept her lips so tightly together. She had her mouth full of blood. She had just waited to punish him for what he had done to her. He looked down at the floor and saw something else that had come out of her mouth as well. A tooth.

"I deserved that," he said.

He wetted a cloth and cleaned his own face before stepping back to her and cleaning her face. She didn't do anything else. She just sat there and allowed him to do it.

"Open your mouth," he said. "You lost a tooth. Does it hurt anywhere?"

She opened her mouth and pointed at her left side. At least it was the tooth in the back. No one would be able to see it unless they examined her like Roman did.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.  
"Everything on me hurts," she answered.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Stop saying that. I'm tired of your lies," she said.  
"I'm not fucking lying!" He snarled.

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. It was anything but a beautiful moment. She smelled of blood and vomit. He was angry and hurt. She hissed in pain from her cut lip. And still he needed to get his point across. He was sorry. He broke the kiss and panted as if he had just run a marathon.

"What?" He snarled.  
"You kissed me," she reminded him.  
"I had to. I needed to. I wanted to," he said.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. A deeper kiss. He grabbed her shoulders and enjoyed the moment until she broke the kiss.

"What happens now?" She asked.  
"I don't know," he sighed. "I don't fucking know. I wish I had all the answers."

He took a step back and looked at her.

"We should probably get you in the shower," he said.

She nodded and got down from the table. He escorted her to the bathroom. He had to wait out there while she showered to make sure she didn't make a run for it. He kept his eyes on the wall. He refused to see her naked like that. Once back in her underwear, he walked her back to her room and locked the door.

After that he went to the gym and started punching the bag. His knuckles screamed in pain but he needed to feel it. He deserved to feel pain. He didn't stop until his phone buzzed. He took it out and looked at the text from his cousin Jimmy. All there was sent was a name. The name of the witness.

_"Dolph Ziggler."_

"Motherfucker!" He growled.

Bunty had been truthful all this time. She hadn't talked to the police. Baron being caught had been her way out of the relationship but she had nothing to do with him being caught in the first place. Some man had witnessed Baron almost kill another man.

"Hi, Roman," Seth said.

Roman looked up to see the younger man enter the gym.

"What?" Roman barked.  
"Oh, nothing. I thought we could hang out," Seth shrugged. "Baron and Corey went to the man cave to play games and I'm not invited."

Seth walked over to the punching bag and gave it two playful punches.

"One day when you're strong enough, you can lead your own gang," Seth said.  
"Not interested," Roman said.  
"What are you interested in?" Seth asked.  
"Bunty," Roman answered without thinking.  
"She's a fox," Seth grinned. "I really wanna fuck that sweet, little pussy just once."

Roman saw red. Without thinking he punched Seth and knocked the man out cold. Seeing Seth passed out on the floor suddenly made it all clear to Roman. He had a choice to make, and he had to make it now. It was either the gang or Bunty. The answer was clear as daylight. He didn't need the gang but he needed her. He wanted her.

"I love her," he said lowly.

As soon as he spoke those words, he couldn't take them back despite no one having heard them. He knew it was now or never. He had to act fast. Seth was out for now but he would wake up soon. Roman found some duct tape and taped Seth's hands and feet together before placing a piece over Seth's mouth. Seth would get free eventually but not in time to warn Baron and Corey.

Roman stormed to his room and grabbed the locked briefcase under the bed. It was full of money. Enough to live for. He grabbed his car keys and a clean t-shirt from his closet. Everything else could be replaced. He had to get her out of the house now. No time to wait. He ran to her room, unlocked it and threw the t-shirt at her.

"Put it on," he said. "We're leaving."  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"As far away as possible," he said.

She put the t-shirt on and made her way over to him. She was more slow than he liked thanks to Baron. He took her hand and pulled her to a room she hadn't been in. It was full of weapons. He took a small device and looked at her.

"What's that?" She asked.  
"A homemade car bomb," he answered.  
"Shit, did you make that?" She asked.  
"Corey did. He's our bomb expert. Time to test this shit," he said.  
"What are you planning on doing?" She asked.  
"What needs to be done," he answered.

He pulled her with him outside. It was dark outside by now. No one noticed them out there. He handed her the briefcase so he could work. He worked as fast as he could with the only light coming from his phone. He knew it was risky. It might blow up on both of them while he was working in these conditions. At least they would be gone from Baron if that happened. She wouldn't be tortured anymore. He sighed in relief when the device was ready.

"There," he said lowly. "Get in my car."

They got in his car and drove away to where they could still see the house but they were far enough away to be hit by anything. He took out his phone to call Baron. She placed her hand over his phone to stop him.

"Roman, what are you doing?" She asked.  
"Seth and the others won't be a problem. They can't function without a leader so it'll all fall apart around them. No one will step up to take over. But Baron and Corey need to be taken out. They're dangerous," he said.  
"You're talking about murder," she said.  
"I know," he said.

He grabbed her head and pulled her close. He pressed his lips to hers and forced himself not to break down.

"I don't fucking deserve you after what I've done. I know you'll never be able to believe me. I abused your trust. I'm the reason you're here. But I fucking fell for you, Bunty. I fell so hard. That's why I have to do this. I don't care if you walk away afterwards but I need to do this for the both of us," he said.

She watched him for a few seconds.

"I kept hoping that you would ask me out on a date. When you said you had a surprise, I kinda thought that would be it," she said.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"I'm starting to believe you," she said.  
"I'll do anything to prove it to you," he said.

She moved her hand away from his phone and nodded. He dialed Baron's number and put it on speaker so she could listen in on the conversation.

"Hello?" Baron asked.  
"I took her," Roman said.  
"Took who?" Baron asked.  
"Bunty," Roman answered. "I took her out of the house."  
"You did what?" Baron screamed.

There was a sound of something being knocked over. Roman didn't know what and he didn't care. All he cared about was Baron being angry. He needed that.

"What's going on?" Corey asked.  
"Roman fucking took Bunty out of here!" Baron yelled.  
"Why would he do that?" Corey asked.  
"Because I can't stand the fucking sight of you two!" Roman growled. "I'm done with you. I'm leaving with her. I don't give a fuck what you think."  
"You don't give a fuck. That's cute," Baron mocked. "We'll find you, Roman. If it's the last thing I ever do, I'll fucking find you."  
"I'm coming with you," Corey said.

Roman and Bunty listened on the phone as Baron and Corey ran up the stairs and out of the house. They heard the sounds of two car doors being opened and closed. Roman smiled at Bunty through the darkness. Both men had taken the bait.

"Run, Roman," Baron said. "We're coming for you."

Baron turned the key. The explosion sounded through the night. Roman and Bunty pressed themselves back in their seats as the sky was lit up further ahead.

"And now we leave," Roman threw his phone in Bunty's lap. "Mind breaking that apart for me? I'll find a place to dump it. I don't want any of the other idiots trying to call me."

They drove in silence through the night until they reached her apartment. He helped her up the stairs to the first floor. Once inside she got out of his t-shirt and her underwear to find some fresh clothes to put on. He watched her naked for a few seconds before stepping up behind her. He wanted to step close and wrap his arms around her but he didn't dare with how her back looked.

"Bunty," he said lowly.

She turned around and looked at him.

"You're naked," he chuckled nervously. "If only you knew how many times I've pictured that in my mind."  
"Do I live up to your expectations?" She asked.  
"You're better than my expectations," he answered. "God, I wanna kiss you so bad right now. Can I kiss you? Or should I leave? I should leave, right? You don't want me anywhere near you. I understand. I fucked up my chance with you. I'm to blame for all this."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the few seconds it lasted.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"You wanna come with me?" He asked.  
"I think you proved all that needs to be proven. You wanna protect me. Of course we gotta work on that trust but since I'm standing here naked and you're not trying to do anything, I think we're on the right track. Help me heal, and I'll help you heal as well," she said.

He smiled at her. He didn't deserve a second chance but she was giving it to him.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked again.  
"I don't know. How does Florida sound?" He asked.  
"We can try that out," she answered. "Help me pack and we can be gone before sunrise."

He leaned down and kissed her again. It felt like a dream but it was all real. The roles they had played were disappearing fast. The lamb and the wolf. Suddenly they were on the same side of the fence. He wasn't sure what to call them. Humans, probably. Broken humans ready to heal with each other.

"I love you," he said. "And I don't fucking deserve you."  
"What do I deserve?" She asked.  
"Anything you want," he answered.  
"I want you," she said. "Do I deserve you?"  
"Yes," he sniffled. "I'll never hurt you like that again. That's a promise. I'll do whatever I can to protect you for the rest of my life."  
"Good," she smiled. "Because I love you too, and I'm going to Florida with you."


End file.
